The Curse never leaves
by crazy-acting
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione finds Draco cutting his arm to get rid of the Dark Mark. She tries to reason him, and they will unexpectedly bind.
1. Chapter 1

**The Curse never leaves**

Chapter One

Hermione was wandering in the corridors of what used to be her school. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she contemplated the piles of stones and the wreckage of the battle.

She swallowed hardly.

Her brow furrowed as she kneeled to pick up a tiny wooden branch lying on the floor. What took her attention was a wand.

« Alder wood and drangon heart ... » she wept. She took the wand and rubbed it between her hands.

She began walking around again, rediscovering a place she knew forever. The walls were dislocated at some places and some dark explosion marks were left a bit everywhere, as the witnesses of spells that had been cast.

She kicked a stone. A knot had formed in her stomach, leaving her worse after each minute.

Her home, Hogwarts, her castle, was left as a ruin.

After having visited the Hall, she decided to check the stairs.

She couldn't handle her feeling of desperation and sadness. Outside, they feasted about what they'd won, but no one talked about what they'd lost.

People. Allies. Friends.

Homes.

She came to the stairs. They were okay. Weird me, she thought. They are not people. But she perfectly knew that the castle was as important as people to her.

She has always been very attached to places...

Suddenly, a small noise caught her attention. Like a sobbing. She walked slowly in the direction of it...

On a big pile of stones sat someone. He was crying painfully and curled on himself. His body was sometimes shaked by violent sobs. He choked on his crying, as if he wanted nobody to discover him.

This person was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione felt a shock in her chest. She thought he fled with his parents. But there she found him, weeping in the desert castle.

She stayed hidden behind him. She couldn't see his face, but she knew it was covered in tears and veiled by his sorrow.

She had never seen him cry. Not in that state. He seemed... broken.

Then, he got out a knife. Hermione was petrified. He stretched his arm, and he rolled the sleeve up. There Hermione saw it.

A black skull with a snake going out of his mouth.

Draco's Dark Mark.

He took a long breath. The hand that hold the dagger was trembling.

He ripped a fold of his shirt and tucked it in his mouth. He was as livid as the moon.

Hermione understood what he wanted to do too late. Before she could say 'No', he slowly shoved the knife in his flesh, right where the Mark was. All his muscles violently tensed. She couldn't watch but felt that she had to.

She watched the blood pour on the floor. It was of a dark red tone, and it contrasted with the whitness of Draco.

He seemed extinguished. He reluctantly cut the Mark a second time, and Hermione literally saw the pain leak from him in his tears.

He dropped the blade and fell on his knees, right where his blood had fallen. His bloodstained shirt made him look llike dead. He lied on the floor with pain, then got on his back.

"He doesn't have a wand" thought Hermione. She was right. Draco was maybe going to die there, under her eyes..

As she was going to help him, he muttered: _Vulnera Samento. Vulnera Samento. Vulnera Samento._

His cuts slowly closed themselves and the blood stopped dropping. He now had only a scar. But then he screamed : NO! And he curled again on himself.

First of all, Hermione thought she was the only one that didn't always need a wand to cast spells.  
Secondly, she decided to get out of the shade and get explainations.

'Draco, she gently said, Draco, are you alright?'

Draco abruptly looked at her. She could read fear in his eyes. Long watery marks had cut his cheeks in half.

'Get away, Granger!' he cried. This got Hermione surprised. He didn't call her Moodblood.

'But Draco, I want to help you! Don't you see how bad you are injured?' she screamed back.

'Get away I said!' he let out a sob. Hermione, though she hate dhim in the past years, couldn't leave him like that.

'Draco...'

'I don't need your pity!'

Hermione took his arm. He tried to pull it away but he had no more strength.

She examined the cut. It looked like the kind of scar people had forever. Then she saw it. Behind the scar. The Dark Mark.

She understood what he wanted.

He wanted to erase it.

'Draco, let me help you. I swear I don't pity you. You just deserve_ help_.'

This word seemed unknowned to Draco.

He looked into Hermione's eyes and held the gaze. She felt the coldness and at the same time the warmness of it. They were ice blue and had long lashes. They had the expression of a wounded animal.

Her fingers slowly slided down to his hand. She took it. She expected Draco to push her hand away, but he clenched her stronger than she did.

And he rested his head on her breast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They stayed a long time in this position : him curled in her lap, and her softly caressing his hand.

He stroked her back too. He was rather peaceful.

'Draco, she murmured, Tell me what's wrong.'

'I-...' He couldn't articulate a word. Hermione could feel his pulse gowing up. 'I don't want you to know about this' he said.

'Why not?' She erased a tear on his cheek with her hand.

'Because it's awful.' he paused. 'You should be with your friends.' He had tried to put bitterness in this phrase but he couldn't. Hermione was just too calming for this.

''They're eating and burying their dead' she softly smiled. 'I was here to say goodbye to my home'.

'I... I came here because there was no people. I wanted to... To get _it _away.' He pointed at his arm. 'But it didn't. It's part of me.'

Hermione felt the knot back. He wasn't a murderer, but he was under their label. His team had lost and his master had vanished. But was it really his team?

'You... Listen Draco. You didn't kill any people, right?'

'I was ordered to.' he paused. 'I don't think I did...'

'Well... Take this Mark like your family name ! Your father's name is Malfoy, right ?' He nodded. ' And your name is Malfoy too ! '

'I don't... I don't think I want to talk about this.' He knew she wanted to comfort him. He knew it. But it was too much pain talking about his family.

He looked at her again. His eyes studied her features. Her curls were falling on her shoulders, and she was not even brushed. Her eyes held his gaze, they were light-brown. He thought she had the brightest eyes he had ever seen. He brushed her bruised lip whith his thumb. Why did they hate each other ? He tried to remember ?

Potter.

A boiling feeling of rage began to run down his spine, but he tried to stop it for her. Not now. She would think it is childish.

He ran the back of his hand on her cheek. She was really beautiful. For the few last years, he didn't see her the same way than before. He regretted they were not friends. Or more.

They heard some steps in the corridor. Someone came here running.

Neville Longbottom bursted in front of them.

'Hey ! Hermion... Okay. I'll leave you there.' He got away as quickly as he had come.

Draco blushed. He was holding Hermione's left hand, while he caressed her hair with the other.

'I'm sorry' he said.

'For what ?'

'He saw you and me. He's going to spread the word that we're together in the corridor being all romantic and...'

'Blood isn't romantic' she chuckled.

He almost grinned. 'But everyone's going to come here, and mock me... Stupid freak !'

'I trust Neville ! He was only awkward ! I am sure he won't tell such a thing.' She wanted to defend him. He has always been a good friend to her. 'I promise you.' She whispered as she stroked his blonde hair.

'Do you... Do you think we became friends, finally ?'

'What ?' Draco thought he heard wrong. 'I don't... know...' He blushed. Freindship wasn't what he really wanted.

'Well... I mean... In only one moment, we became kind of ...close.' She smiled.

'Maybe...' He reluctantly pushed her hand away and stood up, not without pain. 'But we musn't be seen togther' he muttered. 'Not now.'

She stoop up too.

'I am and always be a Death Eater. Everyone hates me. I don't want to rip you from your friends.' He thought to himself he had gotten a bit far. He wouldn't rip her because he wouldn't get her, he thought with a smirk.

He caught her hands again. They were small and soft and he enjoyed stroking them. She stared at him. She thought to herself he had changed a lot since the beginning of the year. He was scarred, alone and afraid. But he seemed to understand more things than before.

He was much taller than her, which forced her to look up. 'Draco, this is nonsense.'

'Don't say that.'

'They can forgive you ! After all, it wasn't your fault, was it ? You've been forced into this horrible task ! That's all !'

He couldn't believe what he had heard. She, the girl that hated him with her friends, his enemy, forgave him.

His heart raced in his chest. He thought he was about to do something stupid and impulsive, but he didn't care.

He imagined this moment a lot of times since his Dark Mark got tatooed on his arm. But for no reason. And why at this special moment ?

But he did it. Exactly as he thought he would. He passed a gentle arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. He stroked her hair with the other hand. He saw her became bright red on the cheeks and felt her heart bumping.

He rubbed his hand in the low of her back, which made her curve and lean entirely against him. Both of their hearts began a race. He slowly brushed her mouth with his, then ducked his head in her neck.

The feeling she experienced was undescriptible. She had butterflies in her stomach and felt like she was held by an angel.

He covered her neck with slow kisses, with all the personable of a prince. Hermione caressed his chest, and her trembling fingers found a way in the ripping of his shirt. It was hot inside, and she let her hands there, on his collarbone.

Draco slowly recovered to her cheek, then to her mouth. She was burning and trembling, but his kiss almost made her swoon. The strength with wich he delivered it was deathly to Hermione. She gave it back, putting all the passion she could in it. Draco's lips were really hot.

They paused for a few seconds, catching their breaths. Then Hermione stood on her tiptoes, feeling the gaze of Draco sticking to her neck. And she did something she thought she would've never done before.

She went for Draco's open mouth and heavy breathing. She brushed her lower lip against his lower lip, and suddenly went for a full kiss. He was surprised, but enjoyed. He broke the kiss to get some air.

'Well... That was... Unexpected...' said Hermione with a soft smile.

'I don't... Know... If it was... Unexpected...' blowed Draco.

'What... What do you mean ?' she asked, speechless.

'Um... I... he began, blushing. I have to tell you that I love you since... (he cleared up his mind and tried not to say « since i got this »)... since the beginning of last year. I love you passionately.'

'That too was unexpected.' said she with a grin.

They both sat on the big bunch of stones. Hermione let herself rest in Draco's lap, his arms around her. He deposed a soft kiss on her forehead.

'And now ?' she said.

He pressed her against him. They stayed in that position for hours, then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_I know I didn't make some comments or author notes before, but I *hmmhmm* I kinda forget. So as this is my first fic, it may not be well written. I hope you forgive me for the mistakes (i spotted some) and I also hope you enjoy the fic. This is the last chapter (the fic wasn't very long...) and I hope you'll leave some reviews !_

Chapter Three

When Draco woke up, there was no light. He swore silently. It was already night.

Hermione slowly moved and rubbed her head against his stomach. She was asleep.

He didn't want to wake her up, so he stroked her hair with his right hand.

He took a look at his arm. Sweating nervously, he began to untie the buttons of his sleeve. He rolled it up.

It was still there. Under the scar he had purposedly left. Snape taught him the _Vulnera samento_ spell after Harry threw at him the _Sectumsempra_ spell. All he can remember from that moment is pain. Intense pain. As when he stabbed his arm.

The spell is like an invisible dagger, stabbing you everywhere. He shivered.

Hermione was warm. He still could not believe he had kissed her.

He also wondered about how life would be after this. He wished to form a couple with Hermione. Far from his parents, especially his father, who would not tolerate that he goes out with a Muggle-born.

But he was the seed of a murderous team. He thought that maybe she answered back on the passion of the kiss, but that didn't make her love him.

He felt guilty.

He truly loved Hermione- and thought he was really bad at expressing it.

He really wanted to build a life with her, even if they only really discovered themselves on that day.

He didn't care she was a Muggle-born. He felt comfortable with her, and she healed his pain.

The pain that he inflicted himself was not only physical pain, but it was also the reflection of his mental pain.

She understood him. He never really had friends. Maybe he could befriend Potter and Weas- What an idea ! He thought. Enemies one day, enemies forever !

But if Hermione had befriended them, maybe they were not bad people...

A running sound took him away from his thoughts. The steps came closer to them... Closer...

And then he was face to face with Harry Potter.

He blushed and hoped that with his bad sight, especially it was night, Harry would not see it.

Harry just stood there numb and dumb, staring at both of them, like if it had been in a dream.

'You... She...' He articulated. Draco nodded awkwardly.

Both stayed deaf for a good amount of time. Then, Draco broke the silence. 'Were you looking for her ?' Harry nodded.

Hermione moved in her sleep and whispered: 'Draco...'  
Draco was sure he was as red as the blood that stained his shirt.

'Malfoy, let go of her.' Harry seemed embarrassed. Draco was comfortable in that position and didn't accept the order.

'Listen, Potter', he began, 'I have changed.' The words hammered in the silence of the room.

Harry stood still. 'Potter, I truly have changed.'

Harry looked at Draco's arm. 'Show it' he said without emotion.

Draco swallowed hard. He knew Harry wasn't to believe what he said. 'It... I tried to take it away, but it can't leave...'

'Show it.'

Draco rolled his sleeve up. Again. And showed it.

Harry seemed to feel really bad. Only the seeing of this Mark through pain on him. Then he stopped. And stared.

'What... What is _THAT_ ?'

He had seen the scar.

And Draco was up to tell all the story to his old enemy.

LLLLL

_three months later_

Hermione looked into his ice-blue eyes.

'My Draco' she whispered.

The grass was soft and the moon was rising. The field around the Malfoy Manor was a good place to hang around.

He gently brushed her lip with his own lip, then placed his forehead against hers. They both smiled. She moved and came to sit in his lap. It was a very comfortable place... He embraced her and held her waist with his arms. What a beautiful night.

'Do you know where we're going tomorrow ?' he asked with a smirk.

'Go ahead.' she smiled back at him.

'Well... I heard somewhere you liked the sea a lot... So I though we could head on to the South.'

'Oh, Draco !' she kissed him on the cheek. 'Harry told you, didn't he ?'

'No.' he grinned. 'It was Ronald.'

'Ooh, Ron...' she pulled her coat closer to her and Draco put his own coat on her shoulders.

'Are you cold ?'  
'Not anymore, but you must be.' she took her wand out. 'Can I ?' He nodded.

'_Incendio._' A fire started in front of them.

'Brilliant, Miss Granger!' He laughed and ducked his head in her neck, breathing the smell of her skin and kissing her softly on her bare skin.

Hermione began rolling her sleeve up.

'Hermione, what are you doing ?'

She let out a little sight. 'You have your scar. I have mine. You deserve to see it.'

And suddenly, he remembered that moment. Her screams. His crazy aunt scribbling on her arm. The pain he had felt in this moment and the pain she obviously had felt too.

_Mudblood_.

This word, leaving a dark scar on her arm, brought back black memories.

She took his arm and unrolled his sleeve. He let her do.

There it was. The skull, spitting a snake, scarred. She grabbed his wrist. And kissed him.

As both of their scars kissed themselves.

In the night and in the silence were their breaths.

**The End**

_Okay, I know everything escalated quickly in this fic, but I didn't have much patience to write it... Anyway, I hope you like the global idea. The end was a bit quick that's true. But I'd still like some reviews from you ! I hope I'm not a too bad writer..._


End file.
